


Day 3: Arts & Crafts

by AliceSmiler



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Kara and Lena are grandparents, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: On the 3rd day of SuperCorp my brain wrote this:A story where Lena and Kara help with Alex’s ‘Christmas Arts & Crafts’ event
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Day 3: Arts & Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :)
> 
> \- Ages -  
> Kara: 67  
> Lena: 65  
> Alex: 35  
> Little Lena (Lee): 16  
> Loren: 10  
> Little Kara: 7  
> Erok: 6

“Can I? Please?” Kara pouted and Lena sighed. 

“Sure. Go ahead.” Lena replied, trying to hide her smile.

Kara leaned closer and placed a kiss on her wife’s cheek before pressing her hand on the horn twice with a huge smile. Lena chuckled at the glee her wife had in her eyes as their special Christmas horn was heard.

A few seconds passed and the door of the house they were parked outside of opened. Loren ran to them and Kara quickly got out of the mini-van. “Good morning.” she greeted with a huge smile and opened the door for her grandson. 

“Goodmorning, Uzheiu.” the little boy greeted with excitement. He entered the mini-van and waved at his cousins.

“Are you ready for the day?” The blonde asked while the boy sat on his seat.

“Yes. I will make the _best_ Christmas decorations for our house.” he exclaimed, making the women laugh. 

“The mini-van? Really?” Lee sighed when she came closer. 

“Ah yes. The _moodiness_ of a teenager.” Lena stated, receiving an eye roll from the sixteen-year-old, who entered the mini-van and sat next to her brother. 

“Did you lock the door?” Lena asked.

“Yep! And put on the alarm.” The teenager replied. 

“Alright, my jolly babies. Let’s go have some _fuuuuuun_.” Kara declared when she entered the car. She closed the door and turned on the radio. Of course, a Christmas song was playing and Kara started singing along. 

Lena sighed and glanced at the mirror. She caught the eyes of her granddaughter who shrugged and said. “Don’t look at me. You are the one who married her.” 

“And I love every minute of it.” The older woman replied, turning up the volume and joining her wife. Soon Loren, Little Kara and Erok joined them while Lee put on her headphones and dramatically looked out of the window. 

* * *

Alex was arranging the supplies on a table when he heard his moms entering the room. He turned around with a huge grin and walked to them. “Good morning.” he greeted and hugged them. “I can explain.” he quickly said when he pulled back and noticed the frown on his mother. 

“Good, because I want to know why my son is wearing a reindeer onesie 30 minutes before opening the ‘Arts & Crafts’ event.” The shorter woman pointed out while pulling the zipper of the onesie a bit low. “You don’t even wear a shirt underneath.” 

“I wanted to be fun for the kids. I don’t want them to see me as another boring adult.” he tried to explain. 

“So you chose to dress up like a Christmas stripper?” Lee commented while passing by. 

Alex looked at her with a frown. “What’s up with her?” 

“Ignore her. She chose moodiness and sarcasm today.” Lena shook her head. “But she is kind of right. It’s not appropriate for you, National City’s most eligible bachelor, to just wear a onesie while you are around a bunch of kids.” She pointed out. “And probably their single parents.” she added.

That’s when it clicked to Alex of what this would look like. “Oh! I… I haven’t thought about it like that.” he mumbled. “I will go change real quick. Thanks, mom.” he replied and hugged his mother before rushing out of the room. 

* * *

“Mrs Lena.” one of the kids called and the woman turned around with a smile. She excused herself from the group she was talking to and walked close to the little kid.

“How can I help you, Xenpi?” She asked when she was closer. She knelt next to the boy so she could be on the same level as him.

“Can I pick a different project?” The young alien mumbled. 

“Of course. But I would like to know why, if you don’t mind.” She said and the young boy bit his lip. 

“I only got three fingers on each hand.” he mumbled. 

Lena looked at the project he was working on. He was supposed to make reindeer antlers by drawing the outline of his hands on a brown paper and sticking it behind an already cut out reindeer head shape paper. 

She smiled and looked around until she spotted Alex. “Well, look at my son.” she said and pointed at Alex who was helping a kid with a different project. The man changed into a Christmas button-up, jeans and a reindeer headband. “How many antler points does his headband have?” she asked.

The boy was quiet as he counted the antler points. “Six.” he replied. 

“Yes, and how about that lady over there.” Lena then pointed to one of the volunteers. 

“Three.” the boy answered. 

“See. Not all reindeers have the same amount of antler points. They can have up to eight antler points actually.” she pointed out. “But if you want I can bring you a different project.” she added. 

The boy looked back to his reindeer. He already drew the face and added the googly eyes. “It’s okay I will finish it.” he answered with a smile. “Thank you Mrs Lena.” he added and hugged the woman. 

* * *

Lee heard the jingling of bells and let out a long sigh. She turned around, planning for her escape when a strong arm was placed around her shoulders. She let out a groan and looked at her uncle. 

“Why so moody, my dearest niece? So rude and not at peace?” The tall man asked. 

“Why do you wear elf shoes with _bells_ on them?” she asked instead. 

Alex frowned. Lee received a message and she quickly unlocked her phone. Alex respects privacy but he might have glanced at the chat on the phone. “You can go meet up with your friends if you promise to come back tomorrow to help.” he said. 

Lee turned around with wide eyes. “Really?” she whispered. 

“Yes. I know this was a last-minute thing and I’m pretty sure your parents forced you to come here today, so I will give you the rest of the day off.” he announced. 

A huge smile was spread on the teenager's face and she quickly hugged the tall man. “Thank you! Thank you! You are the best uncle ever.” she stated and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Just come back here by 6.” he said. “And message me if you need anything, okay?” he added with a serious tone.

“Of course.” Lee replied and hugged her uncle one more time before rushing to her stuff. 

“You are going to get in _so_ much trouble.” Kara said, suddenly appearing on his right.

“Why?” Alex asked while grabbing more glue sticks from the supplies table. 

“Did you just tell Lee she can leave?” Lena asked from his left.

“Yeah. She was bringing the mood down.” he replied. 

“In _so_ much trouble.” Kara repeated with a teasing voice and grabbed the glues from her son’s hands. 

Alex looked at his Jeju confused. “She knows I’m not scared of Liran right?” he asked his mom. 

“Sweetheart.” Lena sighed and turned her son to look at her. “The reason Lee had to join us last minute is that she is grounded.” she stated.

The blonde’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t know that.” he whispered. “I told her to come tomorrow, so maybe Liran and Roan won’t be mad at me.” he added with a hopeful shrug. 

“I hope so, sweety.” Lena replied and patted his cheek before grabbing a few paper plates from the supply table. She shook her head as she walked away from her son. 

* * *

“Well, well, _well_ . What do we have _here_?” Lena commented with a smirk. 

Lee sighed and gave her grandmother a small wave. “Hey, Nana." Lena squinted her eyes at the girl. She stopped calling her Nana a few years ago unless she wanted something.

“Lee! You are back!?” Kara exclaimed, surprised, suddenly appearing next to her wife. 

“Yeah. I felt bad for leaving so I came back.” the teenager stated. "I also brought you cookies from the cafe." she added, passing a small paper bag to Kara.

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Kara exclaimed, already taking a bite out of the cookie and humming happily.

“Kara, sweety, she’s a teenager. There is no way she agreed to come back here on her own.” Lena pointed out. 

“Oh, come on.” Kara huffed. “That’s not tru-” 

“Are those your friends?” Lena interrupted her wife and pointed behind their granddaughter. 

Lee sighed in disappointment. “Okay, fine. They wanted to come here so we are here now.” she replied and crossed her arms with a pout. 

“Thought so.” The grey-haired woman replied. 

“Can you please not tell my parents I left? Pretty please?” she asked with a pout, her pointy ears lowering as well.

“Aww, Lena.” Kara cooed and hugged her granddaughter. “Of course we won't tell your parents, sweetheart. You know the greeks have a saying, ‘Του παιδιού μου το παιδί είναι δυο φορές παιδί μου’” the tall woman stated. 

“What?” Lee asked, confused.

“She said ‘My child’s child is two times my child’” Lena translated. “We won’t tell your parents but you _will_ come tomorrow like you promised your uncle, okay?” 

“Okay.” the young girl replied with a smile and hugged her grandma.

“Also, we are going to embarrass you in front of your friends because that’s what grandparents do.” Lena added with an evil smirk and pitched the disappointed girl’s cheek.

* * *

“What do you think?” Mina asked and raised the two craft sticks she turned into ginger men. 

“Cute.” Lee replied.

“They look _amazing_.” Alex exclaimed and took a seat next to his niece. 

The young Nhelani ignored the blush Mina and the rest of her friends dotted because of her uncle’s charming smile.

“Can I borrow you for a second?” The blonde asked and Lee was more than happy to leave her friends’ dreamy looks at her uncle’s form. She ignored her friends’ curious stares as they moved to a corner of the room. 

“I’m glad you are back. I need a favour.” the tall man said. 

“Don’t worry uncle, I won’t say anything to my parents and neither will Nana and Uzheiu.” she stated and smiled at the relief look on her uncle’s face. “I will also be here tomorrow as I promised.” she added. 

Alex smiled. “Aw, thanks kiddo. Your friends are welcome too.” he said and pointed to the group of teenagers who turned their head as soon as he looked at them. 

“Agh, I probably have to tell them you are my uncle now.” The girl sighed making Alex laugh. People at her school are so focused on the fact she is an alien that they never really asked for her last name and it gave her a little bit of freedom and finding real friends. 

“You can just tell them that I was making sure you can volunteer tomorrow.” Alex said and the girl nodded. 

“That could work.” The girl replied. “I will probably regret saying this but the projects are quite fun to make.” 

Alex dramatically gasped. “Really!?”. His grin got wider when the girl nodded. “Amazing. Oh quick question.” he said and pulled two craft sticks that look like elves out of his pocket. “Which one looks like your aunt Dawn and which one like your aunt Luna?” he asked. 

Lee looked between the two items and shrugged “They look identical to me.” 

“ _Perfect_.” The man whispered with a smirk. “You can go back to your friends.” he added and walked away, the bells on his elf shoes ringing with each step. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uzheiu = Grandmother
> 
> Alex is a goofball and we love him ❤️
> 
> I actually bought a Christmas button-up last year and I only wore it once ;-; I hope I can wear it more this year ^w^
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
